1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a teaching aid. More specifically, this invention relates to a novel teaching aid for children that is hung on the doorknob of a child's room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,087,336 by Thurber discloses a phonetic chart which is provided with a cord or the like, allowing the same to be hung from a suitable support and which the chart contains material for phonetic exercise. U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,573 by Poliniere discloses an information display system for a student that is mounted on an elongated backing which is provided with a hook or ring for hanging the same. U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,742 by Barker et al discloses a spelling game or the like wherein pictures and corresponding indicia are provided. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the teaching aid of this invention.